


Open mouth, insert cock.

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just Sebastian giving Kimi a blowjob. What did you expect with a title like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open mouth, insert cock.

Kimi rode the lift up to his hotel room silently. He was pissed. Ferrari was pulling their shit again. It made him wonder why they even signed him. It wasn't as if he just showed up one day. He walked up to his hotel room, eager to down some vodka and go to the bed. Although his plans were changed when he opened his door and saw Sebastian on his bed, naked, completely hard, with a rose in his teeth. 

"What the fuck?" Kimi asked, not being able to completely mask his surprise. 

"Hi Daddy, I'm glad you're home. I know you had to work all day, so I thought I would make sure you could relieve your stress when you came home." Sebastian purred. Kimi always thought it was a bit funny that Sebastian Vettel, four time world champion, had a HUGE daddy kink. 

"Daddy is also very tired, he did have to deal with his mean boss all day." Kimi responded, playing along somewhat. With that Sebastian got up off the bed, and put his arms around Kimi's neck, giving him a long, passionate kiss. Before his hands went south and started un-doing Kimi's trousers. 

"It's alright Daddy, I'll make sure that you don't have to do any of the work. I'll make you feel nice, like you do for me." Sebastian answered. As he finally got Kimi's pants and underpants off. "Why don't you lie down on the bed so I can take care of my Daddy?" 

Kimi rolled his eyes, but pulled off his shirt and laid down on the bed. Sebastian kneeled between the Finn's legs, smiling down at him. He started to bring Kimi to full hardness. He knew exactly how to bring Kimi up. Finally he brought his mouth down, swirling his tongue on the tip of Kimi's cock. Before taking it into his mouth with practiced skill. He swallowed it down, sucking at different points, until he got to the base. He sucked while massaging it with his tongue, Making Kimi moan. 

Sebastian fondled Kimi's balls with one hand, while reaching up and playing with one of Kimi's nipples with the other. Kimi could feel the heat coiling in his belly, signaling that he wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. He started praising Sebastian. 

"God you're so perfect, swallowing down all of Daddy's cock. You're such a slut aren't you? A slut for your Daddy aren't you? Living for the next opportunity to see it." Kimi praised, running his hand through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian responded by humming, knowing that Kimi loved the vibration on his cock. Kimi moaned again, he was at the edge. Waiting to be pushed. "You're gonna swallow down all of Daddy's come. You wouldn't want to disappoint me would you?" 

Sebastian licked the vein that run most of the length of Kimi's cock, and sucked it hard. Eliciting a gasp from Kimi as his vision went white, the shocks of his orgasm running through his body. He knew that Sebastian was swallowing it all down. The ropes of hot come running down his throat, as being greedily taken by him. Kimi's eyes were screwed shut though, the intensity making his eyes water. He opened them when Sebastian kissed him passionately, the taste of come still on his lips and tongue. 

"Did I make Daddy feel better?" Sebastian asked when he broke the kiss. 

"Of course you did, now here let Daddy finish you off."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I am the formulaoneautor! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
